My Tries at Shows
by Cat-kun
Summary: Insaity Tea and Care Bears AHHHHHHHH R&R It is gonna be CRAZY
1. Game Show

Levione of Spirits : Hello today we will be doing dares and embarrising others first one is Raphael from TMNT say hello

Raphael : What in the Shell am I doing here

LOS: Next is Yami from Yugioh

Yami: Were am I

LoS: Next is Yumi from Code LYOKO

Yumi: Huh

LoS: Second to last is my yami Kysho of Souls

KoS: Lets go!

And last but not least is Raven from Teen Titans

Raven: What am I doing here

LoS: Lets start the show Rapheal gets to go first

Raphael: Okay Yami Truth or Dare

Yami: Truth

Raphael: Do you really were Underwear that has pictures of LoS on them

Yami : yes

Raphael : I can't hear you

Yami: YES

LoS: Blushes Oh yami

Yami: KoS truth or Dare

KoS: Truth

Yami: Do you sleep in bed with your aboiu

KoS: No I don't Pervert Raphael Truth or Dare

Raphael : Dare

KoS: I dare you to run around saying your true love

Raphael : I don't have one

LoS: **Snickers **

KoS: Drat Yumi: Raven Truth or Dare

Raven: Dare

Yumi: I dare you to wear light colors for the rest of the day

Raven: Drat **She comes out in a yellow cape with a white swimsuit underneath with pink boots **

Raven : Yumi Truth or Dare

Yumi: Dare

Raven: I dare you to say your loves first name

Yumi: ulrick

Raven: I can't hear you

Yumi: ULRICK

In the Audience

Ulrick: Oh my **eats gummy worms **

Leonardo: Are you going to share those

Mikey: Pizza

Odd: Hey are you going to share that

Tea: Hello Friends I love you

All: Ahhh it's the friendship freak RUUUUNN

Random People: KILL HER KILL HER

Tea: **Gets Torchered **

All: Yay thank you

LoS: Now Back to it Raphael

Raphael: Yami Truth or Dare

Yami: Dare

Raphael: I dare you to go in a closet with Tea for lets say 4 hours

Yami: NOOOOOOOOOO

After 4 Hours

Yami: Thank God

Yami: KoS truth or Dare

KoS: Dare

Yami: I dare you to say what you are most afraid of

KoS: care bears

Yami: I can't hear you

KoS: CARE BEARS ALLRIGHT YOU #$$&$

Raphael: LoS your yami can use some lagugage

Care Bears: We say No to swearing Lets get her

Yami Bakura, Yami Malik, Zera, and Kysho of Souls: **run outta the building as the care bears press on with happy guns and Kiss grenades**.

LoS: Well my Yami is not going to be back here anytime soon so lets get back to the show.

Tea Army: We will talk and rant about Friendship forever MUHAHAHAHAHAHA

All : AHHHHH IT'S THE TEA ARMY AHHHHHHH **They all run out of the building !!!!!!!!! **

LoS: See My next Try of Something a Talk show

KoS: May I scream

LoS: You may

KoS: It is the Care bears and Tea's run for your lives

Yami: **Girlish scream**

KoS: That was disturbing

LoS: R&R


	2. TV news and Smelly Fish

News Channel of Insaity and Smelly Fish

LoS: **Wearing suit** Hello to the Yami News here is my Yami Kysho

KoS: **Wearing Navy Shirt with Long pants with her Black hair tied into a bun** Yo

Yami: Hey can a Pharaoh get any shuteye here

Yami Malik: Look what I got from the poisen Warf **Pulls out bags of smelly fish accidently dumping them on LoS **

LoS: That is IT KoS you are in Charage and if this place is not good when I get back I will tell everyone your secret

KoS: !! Okay

LoS: Bye **Walks out of the door**

KoS: Hello Fans to Yami News I am your Host and here O there are no murders today YAMI BAKURA

Yami Bakura: **Holding a Micro Phone** Yes

KoS: You can take the day off there are no Murders

Yami Malik: **Eating Rotton Fishes** What **Opening Mouth**

Yami: Oh Lord man I am losing My lunch

Yami Bakura: Okay I will go and what is wrong with the Pharaoh

KoS: Leave him now to our Tea Torcher For all Yamis **Walks over to Tea and starts setting Torcher Devices on her MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **

Tea: Ahhh this is not nice

Yami Bakura: Who ordered the popcorn

KoS: Me

Yami Bakura : You

Yami Malik : I am slapping Tea with smelly stuff

Tea: I love you you love me

KoS: We have Breaking News the Care Bears and the Tea Army have United everyone Panic All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH **Huge Thumping is heared**

Yami Malik: What is that

Yami Bakura: Is it a earthquake

Yami: Is it a mouse

KoS: Worse it is My Aboiu **Screams Camera is nocked over as LoS comes over looking** **Pissed** "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH:"

R&R


End file.
